


keep you like a photograph

by signifier



Series: The Chronicles of Los Santos [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is, i’ll admit that, so fucking cute, thank u anonymous prompter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifier/pseuds/signifier
Summary: Jeremy is a fan of a dumb photo he takes with Ryan. Cue fluff.or“Am I your lockscreen?”“You weren’t supposed to see that.”





	keep you like a photograph

It was a dumb photo. The dumbest photo, in fact, that was on his phone.

They’d taken it as a joke - had been watching some shitty romance flick and decided to give up on enjoying the film and start tearing it apart instead.

“Who even takes photos like that?” Ryan had said, gesturing to the screen with the hand that held a can of diet coke.

“Right?” Jeremy had laughed, before pulling out his phone and scooting closer on the couch. He pulled up the camera, throwing on a loved up accent as he spoke. “Come on, let’s take a selfie!”

Ryan had giggled, pretending to flip long, flowing hair over his shoulder before he leant in, and placed a kiss to Jeremy’s cheek, fingers coming up in a peace sign beside them. Jeremy had gone for the shocked look, hand coming to his mouth in mock disbelief. The photo had been taken and they moved on, laughing about it for a few moments before the movie ended and they forgot it had happened all together.

But one night, Jeremy had been scrolling through his photos as he searched for something to post and he’d found it. He laughed a little, taking in their ridiculous pose before he realised that he’d stopped laughing, that this was probably the cutest photo of them that existed and god damn him - he wanted to look at it everyday. Something in it made it the perfect photo.

It was in the way Ryan’s eyes were scrunched shut, but you could still see the rise of his cheeks that showed his amusement. It was in the slight shine of his lips where the diet coke had lingered from the can - he remembered tasting it that night when they kissed, lazy and sloppy and such a perfect end to the day. It was in the hand he held up, all of it’s creases and scars that Jeremy knew so well and it was in the hand that the camera couldn’t see, wrapped lightly around his waist, thumb a ghost of a presence on his risen shirt.

It was in Ryan, Jeremy knew.

A few clicks later and when Jeremy locked his phone and pressed the home button, there they were, reminding him of what he had.

He saw it everyday. When he first woke up, when he checked the time and his emails, when he answered texts and calls and just before he went to sleep.

“What time is it?” Ryan asked one evening when they were once again watching a movie. It was an action, this time and Jeremy was immersed. So immersed, in fact, that he didn’t even think as he clicked the home button of his phone and showed Ryan the time without even looking away from the screen.

“Am I your lockscreen?”

Jeremy’s eyes widened and he tore away from the screen to look down at his phone before back up at Ryan. Ryan, who was smiling. Ryan, who, in the light of the dim room it was almost impossible to tell, was blushing.

“You weren’t supposed to see that.” Jeremy mumbled, feeling his own face heat up from the embarrassment. It was a dumb photo - the dumbest photo, in fact.

But Ryan simply kept on smiling.

“You’ll have to send me that photo so our lock screens can match.”

It was a casual comment, Ryan turning back to the TV as he said it, but Jeremy was practically hearing wedding bells. He did it straight away, hearing the soft vibration of Ryan’s phone from somewhere on the sofa as his message was received.

A few days later and Jeremy caught a glimpse at Ryan’s phone. His lock screen wasn’t the photo he’d sent, instead, it was just of Jeremy, love pouring out of his eyes as he smiled at whoever had been behind the camera at the time.

You can take a wild guess as to who that might have been. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr as @sig-nifier feel free to come have a chat or send me more prompts!


End file.
